twisted_turns_rebootedfandomcom-20200213-history
Cloudy Clashers
Category:Stub }|[[Category: } Stub]]|}} The Cloudy Clashers, is one of two teams in Twisted Turns Reboot. This team was chosen in Episode 1 by Parallelogram after TARDIS chose randomly. The overall relationship within the Cloudy Clashers is low, seeing how they all did what they wanted to do during the challenges, such as them doing their best method in Episode 1, and also throwing Parallelogram off the leadership platform temporary. Twisted Turns Reboot In Episode 1, Parallelogram becomes team captain, along with Star coin, despite there not being a challenge (Which is called out by Grenade.) During the beach challenge, Parallelogram fails to help his team's motivation, other them Nerd Glasses enchanting their shovels. The Team was about to win, before 3 Card used magic and disappeared their blocks. In Episode 2, because of his evil personality and failure, EOP was deemed the first contestant, and team member, eliminated from Twisted Turns Reboot. During the challenge, all of the members (Excluding Parallelogram and Ice Flower.) removed Parallelogram as the captain and replace him with Warp Pipe, this happens until the end of the episode, where the team wins the pirate ship challenge, and Warp Pipe decides that he deserves his leadership back. In Episode 3, during the challenge, the team walks through the forest, excluding Fire Flower (Who was frozen by Ice Flower beforehand.) When The Stormy Standers go right, Warp Pipe suggests they go left, due to the fact that the 'Right Way' is a pun. A little after, Parallelogram eats an apple that he found, much against Warp Pipe, and gets himself poisoned. After failing to find the goal before sundown, the team builds a campsite, before Voting Box appears and attempts to murder the other contestants, but is stopped by a forest fire. After Grenade explodes, it seems like all the contestants were dead, excluding Candy Corn and Watch, who mindlessly went ahead to the finish line after talking to Force Shield, giving them another win. Yen also survived, when teleporting away. In Episode 4, during the challenge, the team has been sent to the clouds, and since they had 2 more team members than the Stormy Standers, 2 of them had to sit out. Those two were Watch, since she died because she thought she's in heaven, and Force Shield, since he fell off the clouds. Warp Pipe jumped over clouds and tries to go to Yen, but he failed since he has no arms, so for that, he tied himself to a balloon and flies to the right, when Yen is waiting for him, but the wind flow him to the left, the balloon pops and Warp Pipe falls down. Water Cooler, hiding behind another cloud, looking at Meme and Nerd Glasses tells him to push him off, but Water Cooler says it will not be so easy, so Nerd Glasses going to Meme, trying to push him off, but Meme scares him, and Nerd Glasses break with fear and shock, and Water Cooler pushing Meme off. Ice Flower tells Candy Corn to find the Stormy Standers and push them off, and by refuse, Candy Corn is about to jump to other cloud, Ice Flower tries to stop her, but they both falls onto a lone cloud, being stuck there. When the sunset arrives, Parallelogram finds himself against Fire Flower again, and after Fire Flower continued to insult him, he knocks him out, and for that, Ice Flower has been out as well. Candy Corn decided to fall down while she photographs herself. Parallelogram, Water Cooler and Yen see 3 Card, Headband and Shock Bracelet, and Yen knocks them out, but just when we think that the Cloudy Clashers won, Parallelogram, Water Cooler and Yen being knocked out by Diamond Ore. In Episode 5, the contestants voted Parallelogram out, but just when Parallelogram is about to say goodbye, Ice Flower announcing that she's quitting, Fire Flower is getting mad at her, and by responding, she's freezing him and both of them are out of the game. The team gets YouTube Icon, who joined the game (Spoilers: Action Replay will replace him next episode by vote rigging), but they had to replace one member to move to the Stormy Standers, and the team choosing Parallelogram to move to the Stormy Standers, being replaced by YouTube Icon. During the cliff challenge, Force Shield telling Nerd Glasses to start digging instead of him, since he's too lazy. Yen is reaching to the bottom of the cliff, along with Nerd Glasses and Force Shield. Candy Corn, who's still searching her phone who fell down the cliff, finding it broken and a golden coin. The team trying to reach up the cliff with Candy Corn's phone copter, but Grenade kicking Parallelogram to the phone copter, causing it to explode. They lose this challenge. In Episode 6, Force Shield's Attitude causes him to be eliminated, while the team is introduced to Action Replay. In Episode 7, In Episode 9, Film Reel broke up the teams; splitting up the members of the team. Members Members *Action Replay (Joinied in Episode 6) *Candy Corn *Eye Of Providence (20th) *Fire Flower and Ice Flower (17th) *Force Shield (16th) *Nerd Glasses *Parallelogram (Team Captain (Moved to the Stormy Standers in Episode 5)) *Warp Pipe *Watch *Water Cooler *Yen Trivia